


Dissolve

by HesitantHamster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cinnamon Roll Kageyama Tobio, Iwa-chan is the mum, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Oikawa-senpai notice Tobio-chan, Senpai Notice Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantHamster/pseuds/HesitantHamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Oikawa would detest the embodiment of prodigies and talents like Kageyama Tobio. Still there was something about that innocent, slightly pudgy face... </p><p>XxXxXxXxXx</p><p>The tale of Oikawa's dissolving hatred towards Kageyama~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHoodedRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedRobin/gifts).



> Fic requested from my d-d-d-DORKY sister! XD  
> Hope you enjoy it because this story has made my feels go on a painful trip even though I don't ship them too much, but I have to admit that Tobio-chan holds a charm as the more oblivious cinnamon roll <3 
> 
> Italic is used to express the characters thoughts.

Oikawa’s lungs heaved in protest, his muscles ached and sweat trickled down his brow. The crushing defeat was still fresh and the hurt had yet to fade. His knee was collapsing, despite using kneepads, he could sometimes feel an excruciating pain that stabbed deeply. The turmoil of thoughts and feelings overwhelmed him till it became to troublesome to think. He felt so tired and frustrated, yet so numb like his mind had slowly started to accept their defeat. That fleeting thought always pissed him off because truly acknowledging it would disrespect the team’s effort. Still a small, taunting voice in the back of his mind whispered, how many times had they lost to Ushiwaka-chan? 

 

Hastily grabbing another volleyball, he readied himself for another jump serve. With unwavering focus, he started perfectly tossing the ball into the right height. But just as he was about to jump, he felt a stab of pain in his knee and slipped on the accumulated pools of sweat. The air was forced out of his lungs as his back cruelly slammed into the ground. 

 

Eyes stinging at the humiliating miscalculation and the weariness of loss, he closed his them and gave himself to the quiet environment. The smooth whirr of the air conditioner was the only noise in the training hall. His team had since long ago departed with sullen faces and even Iwa-chan had been in a hurry to get away - his mother had been taken to the hospital. Oikawa’s lips quirked in a small self-deprecating smile; usually Iwa-chan would always scold him as well as encourage him in his weird roundabout ways so when he was not around... 

 

_It’s unnervingly quiet._

 

Slowly trying to stand up using his arms to heave himself into an upright position, his knees burned like fire. He hissed out in pain while biting his lips. Stinging eyes with unwilling tears started to seep out and he couldn’t help the quiet sob that escaped. 

 

The squeaky sounds of volleyball shoes and the creaking metal doors snapped Oikawa out of his reverie. Proceeding to hastily dry his tears, he looked towards the door with a strained smile. Shadowed, curious sapphire eyes met his own, before widening in bewilderment and alarm. 

 

’‘Senpai? Are you still practising? I thought everyone had already returned home but the gym’s lights were still on so I thought I would try to lock up....’’

 

Usually Oikawa would detest the embodiment of prodigies and talents like Kageyama Tobio. Still there was something about that innocent, slightly pudgy face which frowned in concern, before he started running towards him. 

 

’‘Not everyone can be as awesome as me! I always do extra practise Tobio-chan~  Also, locking up is usually a duty of the senpais’ so no need for you to worry~ Shouldn’t you be at home by now?’’ Oikawa’s eyebrow twitched in frustration as he voice-cracked faintly. 

 

’‘But senpai looks exhausted... and it’s not like anyone’s waiting at home,’’ Tobio-chan’s voice decreased in volume till it was reduced to a whisper. 

 

Oikawa knew the last part was probably something not meant for his ears, but the disheartened face of his kouhai was surprisingly displeasing to him. Something unpleasant wriggled in his chest as he blurted out the first thing that came to mind:

 

’’If you insist upon helping me I suppose I can’t refuse!’’ He said flamboyantly, winking at the dumbstruck face before laughing exuberantly. ’‘You can collect all of the volleyballs in the baskets and take apart the volleyball net. Then put them in the storage room,’’

 

Tobio-chan’s raven-coloured hair bobbed enthusiastically, a determined glint lightening up his eyes before rushing around gathering the balls in record time. His vigorous shout echoed as he at last pushed the basket into the storage area. 

 

Bemused at the easily distracted volleyball dork, Oikawa shook his head in amusement. Now the remaining problem... He tried to stand up by clutching the wall. A frustrated ‘tch’ escaped his lips, eyebrow twitching in addition to a dark, ominous smile. It seemed that his knees refused to listen to him despite that he was glaring at them. He groaned in annoyance while his arms started to tremble.  When the pain assimilated drastically, his knees gave out. Soft, brown eyes widened in realisation before darting around and calculating the impact.

 

He was surprised by the sound of a stubborn grunt and the pressure of much smaller hands on his back, attempting to hold him up. 

 

’‘... Senpai is heavy,’’ Tobio-chan grumbled, clearly discontent, while comically straining to support the falling Oikawa. 

 

Bursting out in a hearty laughter for the first time that day at the ridiculous situation, Tobio-chan just looked curiously at him as the tight lid on Oikawa’s emotions slowly burst and the pressure of suffocated feelings spilled out, leaving his chest light and serene. 

 

’‘... Is senpai alright? Shall I call the hospital?’’

 

’’I-I f-feel better than ever!’’ Oikawa guffawed in response. 

 

He must have temporarily forgotten the unpredictability that Tobio-chan seemed to possess, because Tobio-chan shook his head lightly as his lips quirked into a minuscule smile. Oikawa was stunned for a brief second before clearing his throat awkwardly and exclaimed something in akin to ’I-Iwa-chan’s  coming soon so it’s fine, get going!’

 

XXXXXXXX

 

’‘HAAAAAH?!’’

 

The coach winced at the disbelieving roars of the team as he repeated his words slowly. 

 

’‘Oikawa is in hospital due to straining his knees, he won’t be able to practise with us for a couple of weeks. In meanwhile we’ll try to find setters who can practise with the first string (meaning all of the best players).’’ 

 

’‘That Trashy-kawa! Such an overworking, careless idiot...’’ Iwaizumi growled while cracking his knuckles ominously. 

 

’‘Iwaizumi-senpai looks really pissed,’’ whispered Kunumi. 

 

’’We better stay out of his way...’’ Kindaichi gulped nervously, watching the other senpais’ trying to calm Iwaizumi without success. 

 

Kageyama was torn between the joy of more opportunities to stand on court and the disappointment of not being able to see Oikawa-senpai’s plays. Despite his overwhelming, annoying ego which was the size of jupiter and his dorky attitude, Kageyama still enjoyed seeing how the senpai analysed and configured counterattacks in the blink of an eye.  

 

’‘...-yama-kun!’’ 

 

A voice calling him snapped him back to reality. 

 

''Oi Kageyama-kun, you’re up!’’ 

 

Startled by the sudden shout, he stood up rigidly before slowly walking towards the court. While gazing towards the group of senpais he hoped that he would have lots of chances to play with them. The coach’s scrutinizing gaze paused on him for a moment and Kageyama shivered at the intensity. 

 

’‘We’ll start practise receives and Kageyama-kun, pay attention next time.’’

 

’‘Yes sir!’’

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Kageyama shivered as he walked home in the cool, damp evening air. It was an evening when the stars shone brightly, twinkling mischievously at him as he walked slowly down the desolated road. Ever since Oikawa-senpai told him that he practised extra Kageyama realized he wasn’t willing to lose because of petty reasons like sloth. He wanted to become better than senpai as soon as possible, and that wouldn’t be possible if he didn’t practise diligently... 

 

Though it seemed staying till eight pm had been overkill, he grimaced at the resulting humongous headache while tenderly massaging his scalp, sighing in defeat. 

 

Many were often singing their praises in his wake at his hawk-like focus and extraordinary ball-control that was unusual for someone his age. He smiled bitterly. The consequenses were strong; lasting headaches that assaulted him regularly which apparently gave people the impression of him being angry. It wasn’t unusual that he was rendered borderline nonfunctional for a couple of hours afterwards which was probably also partly why his average grades seemed to steadily plummet into the ground...

 

Startled by a grumpy car driver that hooted aggressively, he cursed in annoyance. The lights stinged his eyes, the hooting screeched like raking cutlery against plates and the driver also had the nerve to completely drench him while driving in a puddle. He glared murderously after the speeding car as it completely disappeared from his sight. 

 

Though he was surprised when he realised that his inattentiveness had subconsciously led him to the hospital. He was studying the tall, white building in hesitation. Maybe he should visit Oikawa-senpai? The thought was smacked down as quick as it had arisen. It was already late and he would probably only be a burden.

 

Although honestly, Kageyama hadn’t expected the injuries to be so grave. Senpai had mostly looked alright. He was still making fun of Kageyama as usual in that childish, smug way few managed to pull off while simultaneously also having the capability of upholding a composed, professional attitude. Even though he had tried to support senpai by calling Iwaizumi-senpai and physically uphold him, Oikawa had shooed him off with a dorky smile. 

 

_Senpai must’ve been in pain but he still smile and train._

 

Kageyama’s resolve returned like a blazing fire. He didn’t need to stay for long, he just had to leave something to show his appreciation to senpai’s dedication... What did senpai like now again? Kageyama frowned intensely while pacing outside the hospital. The frightened squeak of a young woman and her children didn’t penetrate his contemplations and the hurried departure even less.

 

When the vending machine caught his eye, he got an idea. Kageyama himself always appreciated tasty food like curry. Maybe Oikawa-senpai would enjoy something like...? His dark blue eyes scanned the rows filled with plenty of packaged food and drinks before pausing upon the milk bread. His lips quirked in satisfaction, reminiscing the training camps when his senpai would always get scolded by Iwaizumi-senpai for not bringing nutritious food. 

 

_That’ll be perfect._

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Oikawa sighed heavily. He had been sitting in the hospital bed all day and he hadn’t been allowed to move around at all because of his knees. Last time he tried to sneak out he was scolded harshly by his doctor. It wasn't even a hot nurse! Looking around in the spartan, cream coloured room with barely any furniture or colour, he sighed once more. 

 

 _This is SO BORING_ (；￣Д￣） _Even listening to his ranting sisters would be better right now._

 

He pouted in frustration, lying down in bed once more. He had tried (and failed) many times at falling asleep and now it was soon midnight. Closing his eyes trying to relax for the 1000th time that day, his brow started to twitch as he realized how futile the action was. Ready to roll over and sulk at the how unjust the hospital was for trying to assassinate him by boring him to death, he noticed a shadow hovering over his face through out the window. 

 

A high-pitched yelp fought it’s way up his throat as he gazed up at the dark figure in terror. It opened the window clumsily, fumbling with the handle. Chilly air flowed into the room and the sound of a light tenor voice cursing felt increasingly deja vu. Actually it sounded like...

 

’‘ _Tobio-chan?!_ ’’

 

Oikawa’s eyes went wide and his jaw went slack as he stared at his socially awkward junior trying to heave himself though the window. Oikawa knew his room was on the second floor, so it wasn’t too high up, but the sight still left him dumbstruck. What was he doing? 

 

Out of breath, Tobio-chan sat down on the cold hospital floor. An awkward silence ensued as the raven huffed. Abruptly clearing his throat loudly Tobio-chan said with a firm voice:

 

’’I apologize for so rudely interrupting your sleep Oikawa-senpai, it wasn’t my intention. But the nurses insisted that it was past visiting hours so I thought of just leaving this and be on my way. Sorry for disturbing...’’ 

 

Tobio-chan reminded Oikawa of his nephew when he was reprimanded. His fringe covered his usually questioning face and his voice seemed to gradually lose its confidence. He handed over a plastic bag hesitatingly while looking the other way. Accepting the small bag, Oikawa was still clueless how to handle his rival/enemy breaking into his hospital room in the middle of the night. So he said impulsively the first things that came to mind. 

 

’‘Oho Tobio-chan I knew you couldn’t resist my irresistible face for so many days~ Even I miss looking at my handsome face sometimes, but don’t you have morning practise tomorrow? The coach is picky about tardiness and I say that because nobody should have to go through his penalty training! I have never been so exhausted in my entire life!’’ 

 

Shivering while recalling the horrible day when the coach decided Oikawa was too often stopped by fangirls and thus rarely coming on time to practise. He swear that day, he saw the phrase ‘worked to the bone’ with a new light. 

 

’‘Senpai seems fine enough to joke at least, that’s good. The team was quite distressed and Iwaizumi-senpai was pissed. ’’

 

’‘... Iwa-chan is going chew me out when I get back huh? Oh well...’’

 

Silence laid itself as a comforting blanket over them. The tension in Oikawa’s muscles started to ease and a non-discrete yawn escaped before he could stop it. Tobio-chan’s flickering midnight eyes caught the sight of it. 

 

’’... Ah senpai is tired. I suppose it’s late. Good night Oikawa-senpai.’’

 

Before Oikawa could utter another word the raven-haired junior had grabbed his school-bag and disappeared into the night. Shaking his head in wonder and confusion, Oikawa mulled over the what just happened. Frowning slightly he analysed the peculiar situation, it seemed like they were getting friendly?

 

The rustle of plastic pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking down at the small bag in curiosity, he delicately took out its contents. His eyebrow twitched once at the sight of the scrawny handwriting on top of the milk-bread package:

 

**Come back soon senpai or I’ll end up taking your position as setter.**

 

’‘That cheeky little....’’

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yohoo~  
> I'll probably be b-busy for a while since I have a lot of tests coming up. This chappie is dedicated to my sister's birthday~ Happy birthday~ <3
> 
> I'm searching for a beta, if you want to just write a comment :)
> 
> Happy reading peeps

_Chapter 2_

 

As much as it irritated Oikawa Tooru to admit, the milk bread Tobio-chan had given him had cheered him up tremendously. It made him feel indebted to the small prodigy and that didn’t sit well with him in any way. He sulked at this realization as he limped slowly down the road. Maybe it hadn’t been his most brilliant idea to leave the hospital before the official admittance, but sitting in that same room for days and driven Oikawa to the brink of his sanity. 

 

Shaking his head in stubborn refusal at the thought of going back, he continued to stumble down the road like a cripple on his way back to school. He smiled at his hopeless, undeniable love for volleyball. Even on days like this he couldn’t seem to let it go. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Finally arriving on campus a couple of hours later, Oikawa decided to take a break leaning on the metal gate to support himself. He hadn’t wanted to agitate his knees and had gone much slower than he’d desired to, especially in the blazing heat. His patience was running thin and all he wished for was a big piece of, soft, tasty milk bread... 

 

Oikawa decided to take a minor detour from the training hall to the dressing room where the closest vending machine was located. Walking on lesser known paths, hidden between some trees he also managed to avoid the loud crowd outside the main entrance. As much as Oikawa loved meeting his fans, today’s exhaustion didn’t leave him any energy to mingle with people.

 

He smiled in satisfaction as he stopped in front of the vending machine. Eyes zooming in on the freshly packaged milk bread just waiting to be devoured by him, Oikawa’s mouth salivated while imagining the sweet, creamy taste. Hastily fishing up his small alien-themed wallet, he pressed the coins into the slot. Pressing the button eagerly, he rubbed his hands in anticipation. 

 

A loud thud was heard as the package reached the bottom. An excited smile covered Oikawa’s face as he tore it open like a child on Christmas day. But just as he was about to take the first bite, a loud smack and a pained cry left the dressing room. 

 

Oikawa’s good mood evaporated into thin air as he turned slowly towards the direction of the sounds. He could barely believe it, but the noises continued from, without doubt, the volleyball clubroom. Oikawa’s eyes widened in silent fury and his fists clenched tightly around the plastic, the milk bread crinkling loudly. Edging closer as fast as he could without injuring himself, he carefully pressed his ear against the door to hear what the dispute was about. 

 

’‘You think you’re so good because the coach seems to like you huh?’’

 

’‘What did you do to gain his liking? Did you do him favors?’’

 

’‘Just because you became Oikawa-senpai’s replacement on the first string team, don’t ya dare get cheeky ‘bout it!’’

 

The hateful, accusing voices of his teammates felt strange and foreign to him. They always joked and laughed with him. What invoked this sort of hatred from them? It was most likely against another club member… 

 

_But who?_

 

’‘Che-cheeky? I-I swear it wasn’t my intention to be ch-’’

 

The stuttering light voice of Tobio-chan that was usually indifferent was now tinted with caution and fear. The revelation to Oikawa was in akin to being drenched in ice-cold water. The raging fire that just burned inside him was quenched and everything seemed sharper and louder. Another slap and a pained whimper escaped the room. 

 

His heart clenched at the small cry of pain. He was sure he didn’t like child prodigy Kageyama Tobio who sometimes gave him large irresistible puppy eyes, but injustice and unnecessary violence was something that always festered upon his heart without his permission. Like parasites and annoying commercials, they stuck to his mind and never let it go for a long time. 

 

_Even if I don’t like Tobio-chan, that is NOT how you treat your fellow teammates._

 

Upon the next pained grunt, Oikawa’s patience snapped and he forcefully shoved open the door. The door creaked gratingly as it slammed against the wall. The dressing room turned deadly silent and you could cut the tension with a knife. Oikawa stated with a low, but clearly infuriated voice: 

 

’‘Can someone explain to me what the heck is going on?’’

 

The oppressors scrambled away in the blink of an eye. In any other situation Oikawa would have laughed at them as their gazes darted away from his eyes and stared into the floor, like small children who had been caught red handed. Their faces were white as a sheet, some trying to stutter out incoherent explanations. 

 

One fool though, still hadn’t fully grasped Oikawa’s quietly burning rage and proceeded to summarize the situation proudly despite his friends attempts to not so discretely shut him up.  

 

’’Oh we taught him a lesson senpai, he won’t be so arrogant when you come back.’’

 

Tobio-chan had been beaten badly but discretely. The only obvious wounds was a split lip and a swollen cheek, but the way he protectively shielded his purple mottled hands was enough proof. 

 

Oikawa’s burning anger grew like a greedy fire, devouring his entire mind. He saw red as he assessed the damage on Tobio-chan’s hands. Everyone knew that a setters hands were the key to a great performance. To deliberately target his hands was intentional sabotage. The usually brown, soft eyes of Oikawa Tooru pierced the oppressors’ souls and under his unruly bangs highly unpleasant, dry laughs made them gulp at the increasing tension. 

 

’’Guys, I know you may be jealous of Tobio-chan, but what you just committed is not appropriate. I’m not your mum, Iwa-chan is~, so you should probably already know that deliberate sabotage is not okay~ You could be temporarily expelled which would be bad in you case since the finals are coming up. So let’s all get along, but for now, GET OUT.’’

 

Oikawa’s threatening voice spat out the last words and needless to say, by the time he had finished scolding them they had bolted out of sight. The sound of Oikawa’s pants after yelling and Tobio-chan’s calm breathing was all that was left. 

 

’’...Thank you, Oikawa-senpai.’’

 

The whisper was so quiet that Oikawa almost missed it, but there was no way he could have mistaken that grateful glance. At last, his heart calmed down at the sight. A soft, tickling sensation filled his stomach and his cheeks turned warmer.

 

’‘Are you okay?’’ Oikawa asked softly, getting down on his knees in front of Tobio-chan. Calmly examining the younger’s bruises, he could tell that they hurt. Tobio-chan hissed as he recoiled from his touch, clearly disliking the prodding. 

 

’’I-I’m fine! I’m used to it.’’ 

 

It took a while for the words to sink in, but when they did, Oikawa’s eyes darkened in displeasure. 

 

’‘How long has this been going on?’’

 

His voice left no room for arguments. Gulping nervously, Tobio-chan’s eyes shifted to the ground as he said indifferently: 

 

’‘Since a couple of months after I transferred schools.’’

 

Not knowing what to say, they sat for a while in silence. Oikawa had yet to fully process the information, but more importantly...

 

’‘You should go to the infirmary it’s past lunch break now, you’re going to be late for class. The debt of that milk bread you gave me has been repaid then, Tobio-chan~ It’s not that I like you in particular, I just don’t tolerate idiocy at that level. I think that should keep them away for a while...’’ 

 

Oikawa’s voice seemed to fade and his brown eyes visibly spaced out for a couple of moments. Just as Kageyama was about to reply Oikawa seemed to revive. Again his expression radiated that smug, exuberant energy. It was a surprising change that happened in the blink of an eye. Winking at Kageyama while laughing, Oikawa sounded clearly satisfied as he stuck out his tongue playfully.

 

’’As you see, your admirable senpai will be back in no time, so don’t think you can hog that first string position for long Tobio-chan!’’ 

 

After pointing dramatically at his face, Oikawa threw a packet towards him before he turned around and walked out of there with a lazy wave and an off-pitch whistle. Sitting speechlessly on the cold floor, Kageyama was left contemplating as his senpai disappeared from his view. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Kageyama hadn’t expected that. 

 

He had slowly started to get used to the unfairness that his cursed talent seemed to bring, the jealous glares and the social exclusion. Even if it stung a little, it was nothing Kageyama hadn’t gone through before. Kageyama knew that if his teammates became as dedicated as he was to volleyball, their skills would also improve. But they didn’t. 

 

In the end it was their problem and why they were venting out their frustration on him, Kageyama had never understood that. People were simply weird like that. 

 

It had just been another day when the senpais would be extra frustrated and his headache had been too strong to ignore. They must have misunderstood his pain as him scowling at them, because otherwise they wouldn’t have made that comment about him being cheeky. They had been hitting him as they usually did, when Oikawa-san had appeared. The door had screeched loudly, alerting everyone of the arrival. On that day, they were all reminded why Oikawa Tooru was an opponent to fear. Oikawa’s usually mischievous, doe eyes had been cold and sharp as he glared at the others while scolding them, first ‘kindly’ with a jarring smile, speaking in the same way he always did - but the darker tint of fury in his voice changed everything. 

 

He hadn’t expected anyone to interrupt. Most club members that had seen what happened had mostly left them alone, most likely due to fear. But nobody had interfered like Oikawa-senpai had done... 

 

Kageyama’s chest felt pleasantly warm at the fact.

 

He looked down on the crinkled milk bread in his hand, hesitantly taking a bite. 

 

It tasted sweet and creamy. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

That night when Oikawa gazed at the stars, he thought of that restless night when he had tried to sleep and a young raven-haired boy had snuck in through his window. 

 

Oikawa sighed at the situation. He wasn’t one to butt into peoples businesses, but...

Those shimmering deep blue eyes filled with innocence. That lighter, eager voice that always called after him during volleyball practise. The joyous fist pumps at his successful tosses. The frowning eyebrows when he stood in front of the vending machines, trying to decide which milk he should drink.

 

Oikawa’s face smacked promptly into the pillow and he groaned in exasperation. 

 

It seemed like his heart wouldn’t allow him to throw Tobio-chan to the wolves. 

 

_So much for a good night’s sleep._

 

His facial expression darkened as he remembered about today’s events. He was still feeling disbelief over the fact that his teammates, who always laughed and joked with him, had been so irreversibly cruel towards Tobio-chan.

 

He couldn’t blame them for their jealousy of Tobio-chan’s talent - he also knew of the pressure of having a younger and more skilled person trying to catch up to their level. But what other secrets would they hide from him?

 

Oikawa had lost his trust in them and after having a glance of those painful bruises that Tobio-chan had hidden so desperately, he felt disappointed of the people he had considered to be his friends. 

 

Furious fingertips tapped the screen at an amazing pace, the light stinging in Oikawa’s eyes as he hastily texted Iwa-chan in the middle of the night. When he finished, he sighed tiredly before putting his phone back in his bag. Satisfied, he curled up into a bed burrito before falling asleep to the lull of his heartbeat. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

’’I thought you knew better than to be THIS stupid! I thought that only Shittykawa was stupid, but he never took action and did something. You can get expelled because of this!’’

 

It had almost been amusing to Oikawa as he saw his teammates sit on their knees, timidly watching Iwa-chan as he chewed them out quite brutally. Still, the image in front of his eyes reminded him a bit too much of a mother-hen scolding her baby chickens for doing something stupid. He snorted discretely. 

 

’‘Iwa-chan is the mum~’’ Oikawa summarized quirkily, spinning a volleyball in his hands. ’’It must’ve been traumatizing to grow up with such a scowling-’’

 

’’Oh shut up Trashykawa!’’ Iwaizumi cut off angrily. ’‘Either way, the coach has been informed of this so prepare yourselves.’’ 

 

The group’s faces blanched as they stared up at Iwa-chan in distressed disbelief before gulping nervously, almost as if they accepted the doom of reality. Oikawa’s anger finally fizzled out, his smug smirk slowly turning more into a fake, beaming facade. Everything had been so exhausting, he just wanted to sleep. Dragging his footsteps as he absentmindedly decided to walk home, he bumped into a smaller stature. 

 

’’... Oikawa-senpai!’’ 

 

Oikawa blinked blearily at his more energetic kouhai. Tobio-chan looked so refreshed in contrast to himself, he noted grumpily. 

 

’’...Tobio-chan.’’ 

 

’‘What are you doing here senpai?’’ 

 

’‘Just checking in with the team. Iwa-chan chewed them out so you should’ve nothing to worry about. ’’

 

Tobio-chan’s eyes widened in dumbstruck surprise. 

 

’’Oh...’’ the younger teen whispered, at loss for words.

 

They stood together for a while in a comfortable silence. 

 

’‘Maybe you should get going, the practise will begin soon,’’ Oikawa said. 

 

’‘Where are you going senpai?’’

 

Scoffing as he remembered his situation, Oikawa sighed deeply. 

 

’’I haven’t received permission to leave the hospital yet, so it seems like my doctor was quite furious with me and insisted on me staying a bit extra to ensure I didn’t strain my knees.’’ Oikawa grumbled in discontent. His fingers itched to tug at his own hair in frustration but he didn’t want to ruin his fabulous hairstyle... ’’ What am I supposed to do?! I’m already bored out of my mind!’’

 

A loud snort was heard. Oikawa looked up in astonishment as he saw Tobio-chan trying to stifle  lighthearted giggles, his cheeks growing red at the effort. The hand over his mouth was trembling. 

 

’’... Senpai is pouting like a child.’’ Tobio-chan’s lighter voice commented. 

 

Coughing while trying to hide his embarrassment, Oikawa tried to dismiss it with a ‘yeah, yeah’, still amazed at the adorable giggles. 

 

’‘I should get going then, I guess. Thank you senpai! See ya!’’ Tobio-chan said as he flashed a bright grin.

 

Oikawa smiled fondly in return, waving at his kouhai as Tobio-chan scrambled out of his sight. His smile froze as he slowly processed his thoughts: _adorable giggles..._

 

The sound a loud facepalm resounded in the otherwise silent hallway. Oikawa cursed quietly before slowly walking out of campus, once again lost in his thoughts. 

 

.... _Tobio-chan only seems cute today because I’m tired and look horrible..... NOTHING ELSE._

 


	3. Interlude - The hot, pink, sexy elephant ice cream café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yohooo peeps!  
> Sorry for the extremely late update, as many other students I also suffered from the tsunami of exams but now I’m back :D I hope you will have as much fun as I had when I wrote this. Also don’t take this too seriously, this chapter feels like a crack fic haha. I’ll probably be able to update this fic again sometime during the summer. We’re also nearing the end of this story, but I’m so glad for all of the kudos and comments I’ve received. They’re very encouraging and good for my writing motivation. 
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely summer and please comment any spelling/grammar faults you may find.
> 
> H-Hesitant Hamster, over and out~ :3

 

Kageyama Tobio knew he had been jinxing himself. The last weeks had been tumultuous with a never ending amount of exams, Oikawa revealing his bullies and the strict volleyball practices for the next tournament. Kageyama had started to grow more and more relaxed even some of his classmates had commented his eyebrows leveling down in frowning power. After all his oppressors no longer had any power over him and all of the teachers were understanding and kind. 

 

Now he felt foolish. He had been too careless and was now forced into a corner of steadily advancing seniors. They had been slightly mellow lately due to the heightened stress of exams, but  some still had minor fits of anger consisting of glaring when he walked past them in the corridor. They had been banned from school for a week and as many other students during that period of exam, many became stressed out. 

 

Kageyama’s sapphire eyes narrowed, the expression ‘desperate times call for desperate measures’ seemed to apply here if he wished to escape. Just as he was about to bolt out of school, a loud voice called across the schoolyard. 

 

’’Oi Tobio-chan~ Sorry for making you wait, my fangirls wanted to have a little chat with me. It would be too rude of me to deny them since some of them even baked cookies for me.’’

 

Beneath the sheepishness and cheeky smiles there was a razor sharp edge to Oikawa’s voice as he subtly glanced at the other seniors. Oikawa-san had deliberately barged into the crowd, ignoring the tense atmosphere and laughing carelessly. Nevertheless, the barely noticeable tinge of seriousness was all Kageyma needed to hear. 

 

Oikawa-san had slung an arm around the younger’s shoulder. Kageyama resisted the urge to blanch, for the warning anger lurking beneath those hazel eyes was as scorching as an inferno. While Oikawa glared subtly over his shoulder, he continued to speak cheerfully: 

 

’‘One of the girls told me of this fabulous ice cream café that opened recently, how about we go there right now? You told me you didn’t have any plans this afternoon.’’ 

 

Oikawa-senpai beckoned in the direction of the shop, casting a daring glance towards the other seniors, daring them to intervene. This was a battle of wills, as both parts stared solemnly at each other. 

 

’’...Y-yeah sure. Let me just bring my bag, it’s still in my classroom.’’ Kageyama stammered. 

 

Apparently that was enough to break up the glaring contest, because precisely after his response, Oikawa-senpai’s face beamed with a smirk that just radiated smugness and satisfaction. 

 

’‘All right! Let’s go Tobio-chan~’’

 

Bemused and without his bag, Kageyama was dragged out of the gate by a jovial Oikawa. Situations similar to these had become increasingly more common and even though Tobio couldn’t fathom why he seemed to be worth the effort, he was grateful over his senpai’s kindness. A small, fond smile appeared on Kageyama’s face as the older continued his incessant chattering. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

At the shop, well needless to say, Kageyama Tobio felt WAY out of his comfort zone. Oikawa-senpai had failed to mention that the café had a romantic theme and was designed for couples. Either way he was unsure if his poor eyes was surviving the constant influx of pink, pink and PINK, that was currently slaughtering his mind with fluff. The giant pink elephant a.k.a the café’s signature mascot, by the entrance hadn’t helped one bit. In short, he was quite traumatized and unsure what to do with this truly peculiar experience. 

 

The flower arrangement was nice but somewhat hazard. The never ending rows of heart-themed couple seats filled with eager hormonal high schoolers was too much. Frankly, Kageyama just wanted to order his ice cream (because no one says no to free snacks) and get OUT of there. 

 

Dumbfounded, Oikawa glanced at the proudly standing establishment in disbelief. His eyes flickered between the address on his phone and the cafe in front of him. Promptly double-checking, triple-checking and so on without success. The name of the cafe wasn’t changing, neither was the address on the screen. 

 

Kageyama would’ve been completely convinced that this was another plot to derail his volleyball playing if it hadn’t been for Oikawa’s priceless facial expression. His senpai looked flabbergasted, his glance shifting between denial and distress with a jaw slack big enough to room a hamster. To be honest it was quite a comical situation; the best setter in the prefecture was entirely unnerved by a pink romance themed ice cream café. 

 

Kageyama stifled a giggle as he watched the older fondly. 

 

Oikawa-senpai was an enigma. Simultaneously mature while never missing any opportunities to be childish. _He never missed a beat to volleyball or anything he was dedicated to,_ He always worked hard to achieve his skills as a setter and the trust of his teammates. As much as he loved to mock Kageyama and call him Tobio-chan, he also showed kindness and cared for all of his teammates. All of the events when Oikawa had intervened had done nothing but reassure this. 

 

’‘Senpai, are we going inside?’’

 

Oikawa’s eyes immediately shifted to Tobio-chan’s face, seeming to pause for a few seconds to process the message like a loading computer. 

 

’‘Surely the best setter in the prefecture isn’t scared of a pink ice cream café?’’ Kageyama asked mischievously, muffling his sniggers with his palm. 

 

Oikawa sputtered incredulously, crossing his arms stubbornly as if to protect his sore pride from the jibe. 

 

’’O-of course not! They just have a big pink elephant outside. I was just surprised, that’s all! Let’s go Tobio-chan.’’ 

 

It was unusual but amusing to see the older ramble to cover his awkwardness. Kageyama smiled as the senior dragged his collar, again, into a haven of pink in search for the icy treat. 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Oikawa sighed heavily, feeling completely drained as he reached the exit of the café successfully with both Tobio-chan and their ice creams. It hadn’t been an easy feat trying to trudge past lovey-dovey adolescents packed together like sardines. Oikawa’s brow twitched in frustration while his sore cheeks accumulated lactic acid, no thanks to the bored waiter. 

 

It had begun as any other normal conversation between a staff member and a costumer... 

 

_’‘Welcome to the hot, pink, sexy elephant ice cream café. May I take your order?’’ An unenthusiastic waiter droned._

 

_’‘Thank you! I’ll have a coned vanilla ice cream with caramel sauce and sprinkles~ What do you want Tobio-chan?’’_

 

_’’Uh Oikawa-san, I don’t think he’s listening...’’ The younger’s hesitant voice trailed off as he regarded the waiter._

 

_When Oikawa had turned back the waiter lay on the counter, completely relaxed, his limbs splayed all over the place._

 

Needless to say, any further attempt at communication had failed horribly. The waiter continued to fall asleep in the middle of writing down the order. Oikawa pouted, how could someone be so utterly uninterested by his beautiful presence? Anyway, he had almost given in to the urge to flip the table in frustration, but then everything had took an interesting turn of events. As they were about to leave, a new waiter walked up to receive their orders... 

 

_’‘Welcome to the- What the hell are you doing here Shittykawa?!’’_

 

_Oikawa felt all of the frustration drain as he laughed his ass off. Seeing Iwa-chan in a pink uniform, apron included, was a special occasion indeed. It was well worth the harsh smack he received._

 

_’‘Hahaha Iwa-chan~ Didn’t expect to see you here. You know that with your café uniform you really do look like a mum?’’_

 

_’‘Oh shut up Crappykawa. Answer my question, if you are stalking me I will kick your ass.’’_

 

_’’ Chill I swear I’m not stalking - don’t give me that look Iwa-chan! A fangirl of mine advised me of this café since it was trendy and new. She failed to mention how eccentric it was though, but this made up for it.’’_

 

_’‘It’s just part time job. Don’t you dare tell any teacher at school, got that Trashykawa?’’_

 

_’‘Yeah yeah, I’d really love to have a coned vanilla ice cream with caramell sauce and sprinkles, waiter-san~’’_

 

_’‘Shut up Oikawa. What do ya want Kageyama?’’_

 

_’’U-um a coned vanilla ice cream please!’’_

 

Of course Oikawa wouldn’t tell any of the school authorities about Iwa-chan’s part time job. Nevertheless, the angry and slightly flustered retorts were dampened by the latters neon pink uniform. Oikawa knew he always joked about Iwa-chan being the mum of the team but the uniform made it so much easier to imagine Iwa-chan acting like a mother-hen. It was far too amusing to stop. 

 

He almost had regretted the relentless teasing the moment he received their orders. Oikawa didn’t know why, but he had somehow thought he could escape the eye sore mascot until it reappeared in the pink shape of his ice cream regardless of the fact that he had ordered _vanilla_. The elephant was posing in a flirty position and seemed to wink shamelessly at him. Oikawa shuddered. 

 

_There was no way he was going to be able to eat that ice cream without feeling traumatized._

 

Judging Iwa-chan’s last triumphant smirk before they left, he had probably done it as revenge. Oikawa slumped onto the park bench, only a couple of minutes from the café but there were drastically less people out here. Kageyama sat down gracefully next to him, seeming as energized as before he entered. 

 

Extinguishing the small spark of irritation at how much energy Tobio-chan still had, Oikawa willed himself to relax and briefly closed his eyes. He could hear the birds chirping cheerfully and feel the gentle breeze that swept through the plain making the grass rustle. Slowly the tension left his limbs. Cooling shade provided by a big oak tree and his numb hand clinging firmly to the cone of a disturbing ice cream. 

 

’‘Senpai, your ice cream is melting...’’

 

Oikawa groaned in despair, feeling cold liquid trickling down his hand. 

 

’‘It’s my favorite ice cream, yet I can’t eat it in that shape! I can’t handle the way it’s winking at me...’’ Oikawa whined, because he needed his snack but Iwa-chan was so _unfair_. 

 

Kageyama giggled at the obviously torn senior, desperately needing his snack yet reluctant to even bring the winking elephant too close to his face. Kageyama felt a wave of gratefulness, it had been a long time since he had felt joyful and content for an extended period of time and he owed it all to this whining senpai. He smiled, a gentle warmth spreading from his chest to the rest of his body. 

 

Kageyama brought out two spoons, handing one of them to Oikawa. 

 

’‘Here you go senpai, it should make it easier to eat the ice cream.’’

 

Oikawa agreed fervently, he would never be able to lick the winking elephant. On one hand the spoon increased his probability of actually eating the ice cream, on the other hand...

 

’’I can’t! It feels like I’m going to mutilate its flirting face and someone is going to arrest me for animal cruelty.’’ The older mourned the loss of tasty ice cream, as more of the ice cream slid down his fingers. 

 

Kageyama smiled, slightly exasperated at the dramatic statement till he also realized the truth in the following statement. 

 

’’...Oikawa-san I’m going to lose my appetite if you continue.’’

 

’‘I know, but can you tell me with a straight face that eating that thing won’t be animal cruelty?’’

 

’’...’’

 

’’... Damn it Iwa-chan. Way to ruin a perfectly edible ice cream.’’ Oikawa grumbled. 

 

Kageyama averted his gaze, pausing on Oikawa’s pale hand with a lot of pink, sticky lines of melted goodiness. From this point of view he couldn’t see the ice cream itself. Though the ripples of caramel sauce and pink ice cream was tantalizing...

 

Before he realized what he was doing, Kageyama had leaned forward and licked the remnants. The vanilla was mild in addition to the sweet caramel. It tasted absolutely delicious. 

 

Just as he licked his lips, trying to savor the sweet flavor, he saw Oikawa-san’s face. It had frozen merely showing mild signs of shock and disbelief as the older tried to process the line of events. Slowly, Kageyama’s face flushed red as he realized what he had done and started to stutter out an apology. 

 

’’I-I’m sorry Oikawa-senpai! I didn’t know what I was doing I only saw the ice cream and then I-I-I...’’ His fumbling words didn’t improve the situation; furthermore it made both of them more self-conscious. 

 

At loss over how to face a stoic, shocked Oikawa Kageyama executed a strategic retreat (not an escape) and promptly dashed out of there, face ablaze in addition to a string of apologies. Shame hovered over his mind. He was horrified, unable to handle the incident. From the bottom of his heart, a hopeful part of him prayed that nothing major would change between them as he raced through the streets with a fervor that gave him a wide berth. 

 

Still seated in the park, Oikawa was speechless. His mind still hadn’t caught up, but maybe it hadn’t for quite sometime considering how unusual his day had been - visiting that café with way too much pink decor, his best friend in a pink uniform as their grumpy waiter, the other rude waiter that fell asleep while he was talking, buying and trying to eat the thing in his hand, Tobio-chan licking the rest of the melting...

 

Gradually, his face started to color, hazel eyes darting to the ground, incoherent blabbering on the verge of leaving his lips. There was no way he was embarrassed he concluded. A part of him pondered over the incident, considering Tobio-chan’s blush it had probably been an accident. He burst out in laughter tingling with relief at the realization; Tobio-chan had always been a bit socially inept. 

 

_Still Tobio-chan’s flustered face, the licking and his stuttering excuses was adora-_

 

Deciding that his day had been too long for analyzing, he ended his train of thought. Oikawa’s gaze zoomed in on the closest garbage bin before hurling the wretched thing through the opening. There was a loud squelching sound. He didn’t regret trashing the horror.

 

Reluctantly thinking over the last hours, Oikawa Tooru wandered out of the park with a pink, sticky hand and a mind going at a mile a minute. Still there was one thought that bugged him as it led up to all of these happenings...

 

_Why in the aliens name couldn’t Iwa-chan just had given him a normal ice cream?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually managed to update this WHAT.  
> Maybe it will snow tomorrow and then I'll have to build a bed burrito to survive.
> 
> Oh well. Without further ado... Chapter 4!

 

’‘KYA! Oikawa-kun~’’

 

The loud, shrill voice was all that was needed to redirect the crowd’s attention and the fangirls rushed eagerly towards the entrance of the school yard. Without considering his action, Kageyama impulsively dashed out of the rapidly gathering crowd as fast as he could. With his breath caught in his throat and his heart pumping blood frantically, his stride didn’t slow down until he was on the other side of campus. 

 

’’... Oh not again.’’  Kageyama muttered, despairing once more while resisting the urge to bash his head against the closest wall.

 

The situation would’ve almost been comical; since everyone usually dashed _towards_ Oikawa and not _from_ him, if this particular scene hadn’t been looping without his conscious permission. Ever since the day they had visited the ice cream parlor, Kageyama hadn’t been able to speak with Oikawa without stuttering incomprehensibly. Although it was understandable (you don’t usually lick ice cream of your friend’s hand for goodness sake) it worsened the odds of having a decent conversation. 

 

Glancing at a clock on the wall, he noted the time. At this rate he was going to be late, if he didn’t hurry... Sighing, Kageyama settled his school bag firmer against his back as he started to run once more. 

 

 _Seems like there’s no need for extra morning training after all of this running around campus like a lost chicken,_ he noted wryly. 

 

Just as he rounded a corner, he crashed into someone hard. 

 

’‘What do we have here? If it isn’t Kageyama Tobio, the coach’s favorite.’’

 

The malicious voice was undeniably familiar. Before him stood the group of senpais that bullied him a while back. The satisfied smirks did nothing to reassure the younger’s growing discomfort. Even though Kageyama had felt more calm but he still got nervous. His stutter would increase, his hands became restless and perspiration would pepper his brow. 

 

’‘Yoho Tobio-chan!’’ 

 

Once more Oikawa cut in smoothly, encasing the younger in a hug from behind with a silly wink and a playful smirk. Automatically some seniors backed away. Oikawa was like a tempest; wild, changing and fierce while never dancing to somebody else’s tune. Some had simply learnt that the hard way.

 

’‘Tobio-chan~ We’re going to be late for class you know!’’ 

 

Oikawa pouted, looking down at Kageyama’s dumbstruck facial expression. 

 

’‘Aww don’t look at me like that, I know my beauty makes people awestruck but now is not the time! If you get too many late marks you’re not allowed to participate in club activities for a while.’’

 

That caught Kageyama’s attention, being prohibited for participating in practice when the tournaments where coming up was unacceptable. The sapphire eyes narrowed, sparkly determination etched into his face. 

 

’‘What are we waiting for? Let’s go Oikawa-senpai,’’ Kageyama replied, instantly dragging the older with him back to the other building. 

 

’‘You were the one hesitating!’’ Oikawa whined as he was dragged away by his surprisingly strong junior, leaving the rest of the senpais at loss for words. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

’‘Hey you!’’

 

Kageyama gulped, if he only had been a little faster he would’ve reached the classroom. As he slowly turning towards the voice dread pooling in his gut. The sharp amber eyes of Shima-senpai faced him, glinting foreboding in the vague light. Thankfully it was just one of the senpais’ this time. 

 

Kageyama resisted the urge to sigh, frankly he was growing exhausted by all of the subtle glares and threats. He could never fully dismiss them with the amount of directed animosity, on the other hand none of the senpais could act when they were in school as long as he kept himself in crowded areas and _oh._

 

_There’s no one else in the hallway._

 

Nervous once more, Kageyama glanced cautiously at the senpai. Shima-senpai’s shadowed eyes flickered dangerously, clenched fists growing white while his arms trembled from the strain. 

 

’‘Somehow you have Oikawa-senpai’s protection, but heed my words. Don’t you dare think this is over.’’ He said in a low voice, the fringe shadowing his face revealing an unhinged smile. As the older turned and walked out of there, Kageyama didn’t dare to move until he was out of his sight. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

’‘Hey Shittykawa, what did you do this time?’’

 

Iwaizumi scrutinized Oikawa with a sceptic look on his face. Lately people had been whispering behind their backs and thrown stinky looks in their direction every once in a while. It hadn’t been unusual for people to fall silent when Oikawa entered the room before buzzing even more intensively then earlier. 

 

’’Why do you always assume that it’s me who did something?!’’ Oikawa whined and this time, he was completely honest. He wasn’t aware of anything he had done thad could’ve warranted this sort of reaction. 

 

’’Because you usually infuriate people.’’

 

’’SO RUDE Iwa-chan!’’

 

With a big pout, Oikawa nursed his tender ego. Even though it was probably just another rumor (and he could be less bothered by some trivial gossip) his friends always stood up for him and for that he was grateful. 

 

’‘Hey Oikawa.’’

 

Just as Oikawa and Iwa-chan was about to head home, Mattsun approached them with a rare graveness that was amplified by the dramatic shadows of the sunset outside. Oikawa resisted the urge to laugh, it definitely looked like a scene out of a movie. 

 

’‘I’ve heard some concerning rumors about you lately, is everything fine?’’

 

’’I bet it was just another trivial spat and someone got a little angry, but no it hasn’t bothered me overly. Why?’’

 

’‘There has been a lot of small gossip; for example you harassed your former girlfriend and that she is going to report you to the police. Though most people knows how fixated you are on volleyball despite how much you frolic with your fangirls.’’

 

’’Eh? Mattsun even though I love volleyball, I do appreciate my fangirls!’’ Oikawa objected. ’’They just don’t understand how much time I lay on volleyball and end up becoming disappointed due to hi-’’

 

Iwaizumi’s neutral facial expression melted into a deadpan as he regarded the setter idiot, smacking his head lightly before nodding towards Matsukawa as if implying ’ _if you don't proceed now he’s going to rant till the suns sets’._ Clearing his throat, Matsukawa continued reluctantly. 

 

’‘But another rumor, more serious in nature, states that you charm teachers to raise your grades. You do realize you have to clear it up before some teacher believes in it and reports it to the headmaster?’’ 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Kageyama had waited, anticipating Shima-senpai’s threat. But days had passed without any trouble, no other senpai had bumped into him either. Currently it seemed like a distant, fading nightmare which was going to continue to fade until he heard...

 

’‘Frankly, I lost my respect for Oikawa ages ago. Did you hear that he flirts with teachers in order to raise his grades?’’

 

’‘That’s ridiculous, like some people are just so shameless!’’ 

 

Anger boiled in Kageyama’s veins as he scowled towards the closed door. That was _ridiculous_ , because Oikawa-senpai wasn’t that type of person. It was obvious that those were mere gossip to slander!

 

_How pathetic of them._

 

His dark fringe clouded his face, sharp marine eyes glaring at the wooden barrier between himself and the gossipers. Just as he was about to shove open the door, another voice joined in. 

 

’‘By the way, don’t you feel sorry for Oikawa-senpai? Before he always seemed so annoyed around that kouhai Kageyama-san, but now they hang out every day?’’

 

’’I know right? I see them everywhere together nowadays, Oikawa-senpai is always tagging after him and saving him. I mean Oikawa-senpai is so kind, he must hang out with that Kageyama because he feels sorry for him. He’s always so generous, even to the pitiful ones~’’

 

The words resounded in Kageyama and wrecked chaos. His stomach hurt and as he processed what he’d heard in an aggravating slow motion, the world seemed to lose its colour. The words echoed like a broken record and the more Kageyama thought about them, the more sense they made. Since when had Oikawa-senpai ever been so caring for _him_? Even before their quarrel, he had never been this kind, always one retort after another. 

 

_So why?_

 

The nauseating sensation was too strong for Kageyama to bear, if he stayed he would drown in it. Without hesitation he turned around and rushed out of there. Anything to get out of there. Slowly everything tilted off axis. As he dashed away, the surrounding blurred. All he could hear was his frantic heart beating out of his chest and no matter how much air he drew into his lungs it didn’t seem to ease the growing pain. 

 

Kageyama shoved open the door to the school’s rooftop before finally collapsing, his knees failing him. He strained to look upwards. The sky was baby blue, decorated with a fluffy cloud here and there. The sun shone and blinded his eyes. Despite the gentle warmth against his skin, his core felt very cold. Kageyama felt like the innocent sky was mocking him, portraying the embodiment of peace when he himself felt too torn to function. The panic was building up, it was taking over his mind and leaving him like a ship wrecked by a storm. He tried to scream out all of the pain and frustration and yet not a single word would leave his lips, only a lone soundless scream. Eyelids clenched and tears seeped out of the corners of his eyes. 

 

After what felt like an eternity, he curled up into a small ball in a corner. A comforting breeze ruffled his fringe as he leaned against the protruding metal fence. Completely numb, Kageyama closed his eyes before he withdrew into the world of dreams. 

 

XXXXXXX

 

’’... -bio-chan.’’

 

Kageyama blinked drowsily, slowly responding to the eager voice. 

 

’‘Tobio-chan! You should rejoice that I, Oikawa Toru came looking for you like a mother hen. That is Iwa-chan’s role after all~’’

 

_It’s Oikawa-senpai._

 

Kageyama gazed dazedly at the soft doe eyes and the quirky smile. The older’s eyes held this energetic shine with a tint of something that seemed like fondness. Quickly he dismissed the thought, it must’ve been his own wishful thinking. Meeting Oikawa-senpai had always made him excited and hyped after all senpai was amazing, but now all he could feel was a grating sense of void. 

 

’’What are you doing up here? It’s freezing cold and you missed practice, that’s very unlike you Tobio-chan~ How are you going to beat me otherwise?’’ 

 

Oikawa-senpai’s voice was teasing and lighthearted, it had always brought him comfort but now every word seemed insincere and forced. 

 

’’... Stop.’’ 

 

Kageyama’s voice was too weak, instead of the intended exclamation it was like a faint whisper. Oikawa frowned at his kouhai, he had barely responded during his earlier attempts on conversation. Something was off, by now they would at least banter. 

 

’‘Tobio-chan? Is everything alri-’’ 

 

’‘I said stop!’’

 

Kageyama’s voice was uncharacteristically forceful. The tentative cheery mood evaporated and all that was left was tense silence. 

 

’‘... Why have you been hanging out with me senpai?’’ 

 

Kageyama’s eyes was hooded by his own fringe, still looking towards the ground. His much smaller hands were clenched into pale, trembling fists. Somehow, Oikawa felt like he was standing in the center of a mine field. 

 

_One wrong move and..._

 

’‘Because I like hanging out with my adorable kouhai of cou-’’

 

’‘Liar.’’

 

_... Game Over_

 

Kageyama’s face slowly faced upwards. Oikawa almost flinched at the hollow stare. It burrowed itself into his soul, systematically tearing apart and analysing his intentions. 

 

’‘That can’t be true. Every time I used to ask for advice, senpai always refused to teach me. It’s weird for you to act the way you have been lately.’’

 

The voice was jarringly monotone without any feelings and the usually energetic deep, blue eyes had turned dull. Oikawa frowned. No dull would imply dampened emotions. Tobio-chan’s gaze couldn’t be depicted in any other way than...

 

_Dead_

 

Suddenly the stinging chill of the air felt unfathomable and Oikawa shivered. A dark, accusing anger welled up in the depth of those sapphire eyes and suddenly the hollowness was replaced with seething accusations. Still Kageyama’s barely audible voice didn’t increase in volume, only hostility. 

 

’‘Up until recently you never showed any kind of kindness for me, but now you hug me regularly. There’s no way someone abruptly decides to like someone just like that. If you are going to be fake about it, just leave me alone.’’

 

Kageyama’s voice trailed of and the gaze once more lowered onto the ground. Before Oikawa could utter a word of protest Tobio-chan had already stalked towards the door, the creaking of metal echoing in the silence. 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

’’... and the DNA helix is wrapped around this protein complex called histones to form compact chromosomes. It resembles a ball of yarn. Chromosomes always shows themselves in the one of the earlier phases of cell replication called ...’’ 

 

Oikawa discretely dead-panned the teacher. Today’s lesson was incredibly intricate in the most grating, boring way ever. Ever since the incident on the roof Oikawa hadn’t been able to relax. Tobio-chan never talked to anyone anymore and the usually eager face had turned stoic. He hardly talked to anyone and seemed to intensively work on his serve. Every time Oikawa had tried to approach him, he had only received a hollow glance before the younger walked out of there and Oikawa could never bring himself to follow. 

 

Still the words Tobio-chan had uttered that day was like a patch of irritated skin, itching beyond one’s reach. They replayed in his mind, over and over. 

 

_’‘Why have you been hanging out with me senpai?’’_

 

_’‘Up until recently you never showed any kind of kindness for me, but now you hug me regularly. There’s no way someone abruptly decides to like someone else. If you are going to be fake about it, just leave me alone.’’_

 

_’‘Liar.’’_

 

It didn’t help that Oikawa couldn’t play any volleyball yet to release some stress. His knees were still not healed enough for such reckless and high intensive activities’ quoted by his stern and not hot doctor. He sighed in frustration, volleyball was a natural constant and stress relief in his life. To be so firmly reprimanded from practicing it so close to the tournaments and the upcoming finals was sleep depriving to say the least. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill school bell chiming the end of class. Sighing through his nose, Oikawa shoved the notes into his bag and walked out of the chattery classroom. Gone were the disapproving glances and subdued gossip, in its stead there were awkward head rubs and embarrassed apologies. 

 

A couple of days earlier, Kindaichi and Iwa-chan had gone to the teacher’s office explaining the circulating rumors and their connection to Shima. After going through a conclusive investigation including interviewing other students, Shima was expelled. Thankfully the other senpais took the hint and stopped harassing Tobio-chan. Other rumors stated that Shima’s parents had been too embarrassed to enroll him to a school in the area and had moved out of town.

 

Oikawa shook his head, it didn’t matter anymore. Furthermore, his relationship with Tobio-chan was more puzzling. Tobio-chan had never expressed any frustration about their relationship before the roof incident, thus it could’ve been one of the many rumors that had triggered his reaction. Regarding the amount of hurt those rumors had caused Oikawa had to find a way to make it up to him.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Oikawa cursed loudly as he attempted to hurry down to the gym. He was late to volleyball practice and embarrassingly so. Earlier his homeroom teacher had caught him in the hallway and chewed him out due to his lack of attention the past few days. Oikawa nodded reluctantly with grudging respect, Kei-sensei was incredibly scary when pissed off. 

 

Oikawa huffed in relief as he finally reached the door, taking refuge from the pouring rain. Even if he couldn’t participate due to his knees the coach had low tolerance for tardiness. 

 

He wasn’t prepared for the frantic atmosphere in the gym. His teammates were yelling at each other, the coach was speaking in a loud, firm voice with someone on phone and Mattsun dashed past him before Oikawa even could greet everyone properly. 

 

_What was going on?_

 

All of them hovered in an oval around somethin- no _someone._

 

’‘Iwa-chan, wha-...’’

 

Oikawa’s voice faded into shocked silence as he took in the scene. Tobio-chan lay listless on the floor, frighteningly pale. His eye bags were big and dark. Oikawa hadn’t even noticed; most likely due to the long fringe that always shadowed Tobio-chan’s face, without it the contrast was too obvious for comfort. 

 

’’Practice is canceled. Kageyama-kun suddenly fainted in the middle of the match when he was about to serve. Matsukawa ran to contact the school nurse.’’ Iwa-chan replied softly. 

 

’‘So stubborn,’’ Kunumi commented. ’’I noticed he has been staying after practice, but I didn’t think it would result in this.’’

 

’‘Really? In class, he has been nodding off a lot too without truly falling asleep.’’ Kindaichi agreed.

 

Something ugly coiled in Oikawa as he regarded the scene, growing increasingly horrified. Tobio-chan had clearly overworked himself, the lack of sleep was as clear as the dawn. Though another part of him, the one who loathed his own cowardliness, was still in denial. 

 

Even as he watched the ambulance depart it felt like a lucid dream, the sirens slowly fading into distance. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short comment: regarding Shima (one of the OC) being expelled, I thought that some might find it extreme. On the other hand I depicted it this way due to Japan is more strict in comparison to my own country, for example tardiness is not accepted, manners matter, polite and appropriate speech is important to show respect and so on. Though I'm not born in Japan so I'm not sure how correct my interpretation is.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day~


	5. Chapter 5

Kageyama awakes. Some would find the soft white painted walls and sterile condition of the hospital room comforting, successfully keeping bacteria and other pathogens at bay.  But all Kageyama can think of is the idea of being stuck in there forever. Confided to this boring room, the clockwork routines and the faint yet shrill beeps of monitors. The intensity of the sudden claustrophobic feeling that seizes him is overwhelming. Hastily he downs a cup of water, it’s all he can stomach and the water is soothing to his parched throat. He sucks in a breath as he puts the cup aside and lies down once more. 

 

He can’t stand the white noise nor the equally monotone environment and gives into the darkness, eyelids falling shut and sleep washing over him gently. Even in his dreams there’s no reprieve from Oikawa-senpai’s hazel eyes, nor his teasing mock laughter. The perfectly elegant form of the captain’s jump serve is seared into his retina. The endless bantering with Iwaizumi-senpai. The hell-bent competitive streak, hidden cleverly behind his endless stubbornness and charismatic determination. In combination with his ability to get along with anyone in no time, he’s an admirable role model as he’s a fearsome rival.

 

_’’Tobio-chan~’’_

 

The supposedly affectionate term only echoes distantly in his mind. Kageyama glances at the mirage of Oikawa that seems so tangible and alive. He knows it’s not the real Oikawa, but the unquenchable curiosity of possibilities and the longing is so potent that he fears indulging himself. Therefore he inhales slowly and backs away. The absentminded desire to wake up tinkles in his mindscape, like catching a glimpse of something in one’s peripheral. Either way, he’ll be in an unfavorable position whether he’s asleep or awake. At least, he attempts to console himself, while he’s conscious he can control his own thoughts. 

 

He looks over his shoulder, still backing away and catches one last glimpse of mischievous hazel eyes before tumbling over a ledge in his dreamscape. As he plummets faster, accelerating more than he could’ve ever imagined, the teasing laughter fades and he wakes groggily. 

 

He curls and stretches like a content cat, lips widening to let out a long yawn. Blue eyes opens once more, slowly. The sterile environment still bugs him and the white noise is there as usual when he wakes, but this time the room is coloured in a warm orange light. The mop of black hair slowly turns around towards the window and is captivated by the stunning sight of a sundown unraveling, small puffy clouds decorating the sky. 

 

The sight seems to lack the measure of time, it transitions slowly yet far too quickly. The rays of sunlight slowly easing its way below the horizon, leaving only lampposts and houses to light up the dark in akin to specks of fireflies. Quietly he turns away, a bit dejected as the automatic lamps of the hospital activates one after one, only leaving a harsh, white light.

 

He almost misses it in the midst of his sulking, but on his table lies a small package of milk bread. Kageyama sighs because he only knows one person who would consider granting someone milk bread a gift. Fragments of dreams, feelings and memories goes as soon as they come - leaving only a vague sensation of deja vu and unknown longing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Dissolve! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and have a pleasant day :3

**Author's Note:**

> F-feedback is always appreciated.  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> H-H-HesitantHamster is over and out ~(^w^)~~


End file.
